Dear Guardian Angel
by bonnyblew
Summary: A young girl has a rare disturbing disorder and suddenly, the angel that seems to save her from it, pulls them both to a survival game that she didn't belong. ((This is all in the 2nd world, basically an AkiseXOC fanfic, though I don't mean to make them too romantic, more like platonic (Besides one lil chapter to make Bonnie happy). And one-sided AkiYuki just like the real thing))
1. Chapter 1

((Just occurred to me about copyrights, aw shiet.

MIRAI NIKKI AND ITS CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME, they belong to Sakae Esuno, and it'll remain that way for the rest of my fanfic obviously, so no need to keep repeating this. Sooo hope you enjoy and tell me if you did~))

I ran as fast as my feet would let me, because the soles were starting to burn by now. I could hear my gasps and my body aching and basically shouting at me to stop running, but if I did they would get me and that was my fuel. Please, wake up, please... I knew what it was though, it was no nightmare and I knew it wouldn't end so soon, not until I collided against something really hard. Sometimes I hoped it wasn't a car, sometimes I hoped it was a bus or a train. I couldn't run anymore, I couldn't, tears were starting to fall as I pushed my body beyond its limit. Make it stop... I yelled back at the shadows approaching for them to fuck off, but they only laughed at me. I was clutching my palms so hard I thought the skin beneath it was going to rip, and around me the skies were blood red with dark clouds and creatures flying everywhere... I was just an idiotic virgin girl with a "pure" soul, and they were going to rip it off me painfully and slowly, along with my bowels and hit me so hard just in the right places to make me cringe and clench my teeth in horrendous pain... It was another vision, I hated having visions during these times. It was about to get real though.

- OOF - I heard this thud sound and closed my eyes and stumbled on my feet, falling desperately on the bike and its owner. I didn't want to open them again, I just clutched the metallic structure close to my chest, it was too heavy to use as a weapon, so all I could do was cling to it. I didn't know how long it took, probably just a few seconds, but in my head months had passed as I clinged to my dear life and this stranger's bike - A-are you okay?

Startled at the soft male voice, my lids blinked open and I looked up. The sky was blue, partially cloudy, but you could see sunshine running over the buildings and... An angel. It had snowy hair and reddish eyes, a perfect face and it was hovering over me, light was making shadows through its hair as the breeze messed it up a bit. I felt my face grow hot contemplating this angel. And then it hit me, I was back to the real world, I shivered and stuttered as I looked around, the streets were kind of narrow and beautiful and there were people walking, holding bags, smiling, frowning, talking, kids playing or crying, it was all so beautiful I started sobbing and crying. I was a mess, but it felt wonderful.

- Hey! Are you hurt? Don't worry, I'll get you to a hospital - the angel spoke and crouched closer to me, trying to examine me as I stared up with my face all wet and red.

- No, I'm fine, I'm just so relieved - I answered with a shaky voice and smiled at it, it seemed confused, but its face wouldn't show much. I giggled - You saved me, I could never thank you enough.

- ... I just nearly ran over you with my bike, that's hardly something to be thankful at all. The least I could do is take you to the hospital, come, here we go - it grabbed me gently and I was surrounded by the warm breeze of the afternoon, and being held by an angel, I felt so blessed. It probably thought I hit my head though, because it kept frowning and didn't understand why I felt that way.

Finally at the hospital, it was all so white and clean as usual but after passing through THAT, it all seemed way greater than usually. I was admiring it when the doctor called my attention clearing his throat, the angel was next to him with a concerned look. It belonged here, in this place that looked so close to heaven.

- Young lady, can you hear me? - the elder doc asked, and I nodded looking back at him - What is your name?

- Bonnie.

- Alright. Bonnie, you don't have any serious bruises, nor broken bones, but I'd like to keep you under observation. Have you drank or eaten anything weird today or recently? - well that was rather alright, people always looked at me weird after those events.

- No.

- Where is your family? Parents?

- Dead - and there was that pity look again, I didn't even mind it right now, I was back and I simply grinned kindly - It's okay, I'm okay on my own, and my onii-san keeps a watch over me.

- I'm gonna need your onii-san's number, if you can recall it, or any other way to contact him - I reached for my pocket and grabbed my phone, after looking at the details of the familiar device with a soft gaze, I found my brother's number and handed it to the doctor. He smiled and grabbed it, pressing the call button and bringing it to his ear, as he walked slightly away. Now it was me and the angel, it approached calmly.

- Bonnie-chan, I'm Akise Aru. I'm really sorry for this - it had a name, I looked longingly at it and shook my head.

- Don't be sorry, you saved me...

- From what? - it snapped kind of apprehensively, I frowned. Weren't angels supposed to know a person's mental suffering?

- From the Death Realm. I was stuck in it, and you saved me the moment you woke me up... - Akise looked even more confused, and suddenly I wondered if it was an angel at all. It sure did look like one, and had the aura of one - You're not an angel, are you? - he blinked surprised and then stiffled a chuckle.

- Hardly. I'm just a normal student. I was coming back from school when I hit you. What did you say about a Death Realm? - we were interrupted when the doctor came back and eyed me curiously, so he had reached my brother.

- Miss Bonnie, your brother told me all about it. So you suffer from the Nightmare Fuel disorder - I looked away nervously and he sighed - Aren't you taking medicine for it?

- ...It never really worked, it just made them last less, I stopped taking them for a couple of months now.

- How long have you been hallucinating this last time? - I shrugged - Well Miss Bonnie, the only advice I can give you is that you start taking them again. Sometimes the effect takes time to kick in, but it'll definitely help you in one way or another. That, or I'll have to call the nearby clinic...

- No! Please, don't! - I looked back at him helplessly. I've been through a clinic soon after my parents died, I was only 4, and the Death Realm there was way stronger. After my onii-san visited me a few times, he decided to adopt me and help me. After they came up with some pills for it, he allowed me to live by myself, since he had a whole healthy family and I knew I was being a bother there. I couldn't go back now to the clinic.

- What is my guarantee you'll take them? We can't have you running on the streets and causing accidents or worse - I sobbed quietly, my brother had his work, he couldn't keep an eye on me and they probably already discussed that.

- ... I'll guarantee it - our heads tilted towards the angel, I mean, Akise. He was staring at me curiously and determined, I blushed.

- Mister... Akise Aru, right? But I thought you didn't know her...

- I recognize her now, she's from my school - he said, I frowned, he couldn't possibly be telling the truth.

- I see...

- I'll be around her since I have loads of free time, and at school I'll be able to keep a close distance. Is that ok, Bonnie-chan? - Akise asked sweetly, and I could only nod because my words were stuck in my throat.

- ...I don't see a reason to oppose. I'm just gonna have to talk to her brother.

- I'll talk to him too, he'll probably want to meet me first - Akise, why? Why being so kind? You said you're not an angel, but...

We were now walking home, Akise insisted to scort me there and tomorrow onii-san wanted to have us for dinner. It's like we were married now, I looked at him from the corner of my eyes, he didn't seem the slightest disturbed, but I could sense he wanted to ask me everything about my disorder. And he was so impeccably handsome...

- Bonnie-chan - it didn't surprise me, he was itching to start talking to me.

- Yes?

- Were you born with it?

- I'm not sure. My brother said I seemed an agitated baby, but that doesn't say much. And my parents weren't around anymore by the time I was 4, so...

- ...What is it like? - I quivered a little - Sorry, if you don't want to...

- It's the least I can do for your kind commitment - I answered quickly and sighed heavily - The first time I could identify it, the only thoughts in my mind were terror and definitely a different dimension, it wasn't this one right now, it wasn't even Earth. Though it looks like a deformed version of it, I just knew it wasn't. It's pretty much like you can imagine the worst scene in a horror flick, the skies are dyed crimson and the clouds are so black they look like blackholes, and there are... Things flying around. Sometimes they look like demons, sometimes like horses, sometimes a pig or a sea creature. I-I know it sounds fucking crazy...

- No, it's your hallucination, nobody has the right to call it crazy - I flushed and nodded, hallucination was such a strong word to me, it made me feel even crazier. There was silence and I could read his thoughts enticing me to go on.

- For a few moments I'm just taking my surroundings, but then I call their attention. I'm not sure if they are anything like those flying creatures, but they look like shadows, creepy shadows of dead children and babies, missing one eye, missing several limbs, it doesn't matter. Sometimes they have the face of animals or threatening weapons. I can feel their rage for my life and I can read their minds telling me I didn't have the right to live when they couldn't. They accuse me of taking something precious from them and start chasing me, ready to disembowel me in front of my eyes, and I run. I run for days on end, feeling their malicious desire for my soul all around me, just a step from grabbing me. Mind you that it doesn't exactly last days or weeks, mostly just a couple of hours, but it doesn't feel like it - I suddenly take a deep breath, as if I was saying all of that without breathing. Maybe I was. I feel one arm of his hug my shoulders closer to him.

- It's enough. Thank you for sharing and... I'm terribly sorry. You're gonna take your medicine and I'll help you, I won't let you wander around in that nightmare.

((Bonnie is back! It's my only OC, oh well... I'll be posting this and the next chapter and wait for some feedback, I have a lot of chapters written for this one, which is funny comparing to my other fanfics, so PLEASE review because I need to know what you think. It may seem kind of lame, but I really liked the idea, and of course that disorder is not real. I had fun writing it and some people said it was good, so here it is. Hope you enjoy somehow ^^" beigos))


	2. Chapter 2

- AWAY - I screamed, my voice cracking, as I threw pebbles at the monsters trying to reach the elevation I was standing on, the streets were destroyed most of the time, and I got to a place where they just kept jumping and stretching their claws at me. How I got there? God only knows, but I knew my luck wouldn't last much, I sobbed quietly eyeing their voracity. Talking wouldn't do much, my throat was scratchy already and then I heard the flapping of huge wings behind me, I turned slowly and the moment my eyes caught the look of a black demon with half of its skin rip apart and horns sticking out everywhere, I felt my leg being grabbed and I was pulled off the platform.

I fell on something soft and squeaked, it was quite the fall, but looking around I could see I was back. My lips twitched upwards and I could taste warm tears on my face, the relief... It was just like taking a deep breath after coming back from the bottom of the ocean. I was in my living room, and it was still bright outside, the light that shone in was so pretty. I only moved when I heard a groan beneath me, my eyes widened and I looked down.

- Bonnie-chan please tell me you're back, I'm hurting all over - glancing at messy white hair and glowing red eyes, a warm nice kind of red, I realized I had one tight pinning his head to the ground. I blushed vividly and squirmed my way off him, mentally shooting myself on the head, don't tell me... He sat up across from me and we just stared, until the angel boy started laughing and I felt my chest tighten - Sorry for pulling you like that, but you just wouldn't stop and I saw no other option - he scratched his head and looked around, I followed his gaze. Books all around, thrown carelessly and... I looked up from where I had fallen and it was a wardrobe.

- No shit, I had been throwing... These books at... - my eyes snapped at him and I wanted to cry - Akise-senpai! I'm sorry! Are you hurt?

- No, I'm fine - he replied with a smile, sighing in content as he looked down at his watch - At least it lasted only about 2 minutes, you said it was hours before, right? - I nodded and stared at my hands on my lap. Why?

- Akise-senpai, why...

- Well this is a mess, you must be tired, I'll clean this up and you go rest - he lifted at once and offered one hand for me to get up as well, I was still struggling with my aching throat and obeyed. Akise took me to the couch by the arm and I slumped down, then I watched as he grabbed the books and other little things I threw at him. There was a paperweight in between...

- ...Didn't that hit you? - I asked as he grabbed said paperweight, and he gazed between me and the object, giving a reassuring grin.

- No, I dodged it. Most of it didn't hit me, though I must say you have a quick hand, it was a challenge - he chuckled and I wanted to chuckle along, but my lips trembled and I wanted to cry more, dear lord... So many times I idealized suicide, now more than ever. I wasn't just upsetting the little of my family that still stuck around, but also this kind angel of a man that offered to look after me without any reward whatsoever. Maybe just to satisfy his curiosity, but still, he could laugh at it! Most people would just freak out as well by watching someone else going mad, could he... Be mocking me somehow? Not that it would bother me by now, just having someone around felt incredibly blessful.

- Did I make too much noise? - I asked as he finished arranging and positioning the wardrobe back in place.

- Just a little, not enough to gather any attention outside - he turned to me and approached with a serious look, lowering to his knees to check my legs - Any injuries?

- N-no, I'm fine - it had been two days since I met this kind person, and Akise was still a mystery to me. Onii-san seemed to like and trust him - Say, don't your parents get worried for you never staying home much?

- I explained the situation, honestly I think they were a little relieved I wasn't going to stick my nose in crime investigations anymore - he rose and sat next to me, tilting his head back and staring at the ceiling.

- You don't have to stop your hobbies for me...

- I know. And I won't, I'll manage to alternate, but I'll be here for you.

- Seriously, why?! Why the fuck are you being so nice? - suddenly a weird anger started boiling up inside me, and his eyes met mine, he was concerned.

- ...Calm down, we don't want you back in that Realm again, right?

- Oh - it hit me, that's right, it was exactly this subject that made me visit there in the first place this last time. His hand grabbed mine and squeezed, I yelped, but didn't pull back.

- I can't explain, I just think I can be of use to you. Besides I wasn't lying about being schoolmates, I missed a lot of classes, but I know we're in the same class because of these scars - his eyes traveled up my arm and his fingers followed, I shivered and finally pulled my arm back while pulling my sleeve as long as it would go. It was only expected from Detective Akise-senpai to notice them. His fingertips brushed against my face and I looked at him, that sweet look on his face again, it could end wars - I understand it better now. And I want to be your friend and help you through this, because I just know I can help you through it.

- I'll be forever grateful for your good intentions, senpai, even if they prove at fault - I supported my head on his shoulder - I'm gonna do everything in my power to pay it back.

- Well it's time for your pills. and then we have school, let's go, I want you to meet some cool guys - he smirked and got up, pulling me after him.

* * *

- Akise-kun! You showing up to school, that's a sight! - a tanned girl with short hair came up to us with a broad smile, followed by one with light purple long hair. They were both way cuter and more confident than me and I flushed, hiding behind him, I've seen them before too. They always gave the impression of being nice, I think they were Hinata-san and Mao-san, of course that as taller as Akise was compared to me, I was still easily spotted.

- Isn't that Byuka-chan? - Mao-san asked while lifting her cellphone to take a picture of me, I was uncomfortable and Akise-senpai blocked the camera's lens with one hand.

- Don't, she's having some troubles lately, please Mao-chan - he said calmly, and both girls made a "oooooh" sound.

- Don't tell me... Don't tell me the freak wannabe detective that has only murder cases in mind got a GIRLFRIEND?! - Hinata-san questioned louder than needed, I looked around and some people stopped to stare.

- She is a girl and she is my friend, but that's it, I'm afraid - Akise answered cooly, they seemed a bit disappointed, but then Hinata snickered and pulled him with one arm by the neck, speaking lower although perfectly audible.

- You don't have to be shy! You're handsome and she seems into you, do you need some advices? - she had a smirk plastered on her face and Mao got closer to them, curious. Akise-senpai didn't seem the slightest affected by it, I got a little red, can't lie, but then sighed and took this as my leave.

Arriving at class, I sat down and took a deep breath. Why did I exist? Why did I have to be cursed with this disorder, that made me question reality itself? I mean, who's to tell THIS isn't the hallucination? Nice hallucinations that I had every now and then whenever I hit my head? And in reality there were a bunch of monsters hunting me down? It was taking only that recently, a bit of insecurity and my vision was starting to get blurry, I could smell putrid flesh and hear the growls of awful things. I felt strong cold fingers grip my shoulder and when I turned there was this sticky abomination with a dislocated jaw and glowing eyes staring straight into my soul, I screamed and got up, running all the way forward in the path of dead trees that led to the Death Realm. I turned left and kept running, now the shadows were back and they were faster everytime I looked back, screeching, eventually I found a cave and crowled in it, hoping to every holy entity that they didn't see me.

Tears streaming down my face already, I let out a silent scream when that abomination found me, it got closer and closer until it was holding both of my wrists with cold yucky hands, its eyes blinding me. I was trapped in that cave, I tried kicking the creature back, but my foot got jammed in the sticky mud that was its body, I demanded to know what they wanted from me since I was going to die already, my will to live faultering.

- BONNIE - my eyes widened and met Akise's gracious face, shadowed by the lights of the school girls' lavatory, I gawked at his big, nervous red eyes as they went right and left over my face, then he swallowed hard and his grasp on my wrists weakened.

- ...Akise...Senpai... - I muttered, he let out a long suffered sigh and closed his eyes.

- ...Bonnie... - he muttered back and let go of one of my wrists to hold the side of his torso - Is everything okay now? - his voice was strained by pain, I looked up and there were a few students by the doorway staring at us. I was under one of the sinks and Akise was crouched at eye level, and there were so many people staring at us... No, me. Staring scared of me. I could hear thoughts of crazy bitch, weirdo, fucked up, go home and I sobbed. Akise's eyes shot up and he stopped massaging his hip to grab me softly, careful not to hit my head on the sink, and got up quivering slightly. Then he excused himself as he passed by the wall of people. I was crying on his white shirt as he carried me bridal style into the infirmary, and there I was laid down on a bed, but still had a grip on his already wet dress shirt.

- What on heavens happened here? - I could hear a female older voice coming in our direction, but the lights were hurting my eyes.

- She needs to rest. She's stressed, that's all - Akise-senpai answered for me and I clutched him harder.

- Stop being so nice! You stupid stupid - I yelled weakly, punching his shoulder, but not letting go.

It was only after a few long minutes that I found the strength to stop crying and let Akise sit in a more comfortable position, his face was calm, eyeing me serenely. The blond nurse was right behind him, looking at my face with full confusion, and waiting for me to speak up as well. She looked a little like an angel, but Akise's presence was so much more settling. I shook my head as I hugged myself, and she sighed walking away.

- I'm gonna have to call her parents, what is her name? - she gave up on getting an answer from me as she grabbed the phone, then stared at Akise, but he just kept waiting for me to say something.

- ...I kicked you, didn't I? - a mewl escaped my lips towards him, and he finally offered a relieved smile.

- I'm fine.

- Miss, you better start answering me, or I'll get the principal here! - the nurse warned, and I lazily looked at her.

- I was having a panic attack, just stress as he said, I-I'll be okay, okay? - I begged merely, and she softened her gaze and let go of the phone.

- What is your name, sweetheart?

- Bonnie.

- Do you have someone you can call to pick you up? - I was about to shake my head, but Akise stopped me putting a hand on my shoulder.

- I'll take her home, everyone in her family is busy right now.

- Akise-senpai, don't...

- It's decided - he ignored me and awaited for the confirmation of the nurse responsible for the infirmary.

- ...You're too young to have responsibility towards your girlfriend's welfare. But... In these circumstances, I guess I can only agree. I'll tell the principal you got a dismiss for today, however I want to hear from her parents.

- Alright, thank you - he got up and bowed slightly, then turned to me - Can you walk?

The answer didn't matter anyway, I insisted and insisted on walking by myself, but on our way home I was hanging over his back. I couldn't believe I was doing this to Akise, the rest I was even used to, the staring, the shouting thoughts, the unstoppable crying after getting rid of the Death Realm, the authorities asking what the fuck was wrong with me. Though this time... I didn't hit my head to come back. I widened my eyes in realization, it was my angel detective that got me out of there, he was that mud creature with the glowing eyes. What did that mean? Brain, let's talk for a bit, because you're not making any sense.

- Akise-senpai?

- Yes? - he was still carrying me on his back, walking under a bright sunny day.

- ...You didn't correct the nurse about the girlfriend misunderstanding - Akise stopped for a moment to pull my legs up a bit so I wouldn't fall, then continued.

- Is that a problem for you? - I blushed.

- You barely know me... I'm just some shitty lunatic that happened to spoil your ride home. So yeah, it is a problem. People shouldn't think that bad of you to say I'm your girlfriend, when you deserve something better obviously.

- Is this trail of thought that led to those marks on your arms? - I cringed at the reminder - Sorry. But you already have that disorder, it's pityful to see your self-esteem that deteriorated too. Do you like being pityful? - for a second I wanted to jump off and run away, but I just made an ugly face at his albino head.

- No, of course not! - I barked, he chuckled.

- Good.

- AH - was all I could let out as the scenes were thrown behind my eyes, it made my heart race for a second, but I forced myself to calm down trying to process it. They were too quick this time, but I could see lots of pink hair flowing, and a knife. I could hear Akise calling my name, but my mouth was parted as the owner of the pink long hair slashed person after person, and there was a brunette dude with deep blue eyes crying, and a dart. DEAD END. HAPPY END. Black holes across the world. I felt dizzy and held my head, wherever it was right now, because I was in a huge room that felt like another dimension, just like the Realm, but less threatening. It was still creepy.

And then I was panting and Akise was screaming at me, twisting his neck trying to take a peek at my face.

- What happened? Bonnie? Answer me!

- I'm here, calm down - unfortunately, a major headache came as a surprise gift, I grunted and his muscles relaxed around me.

- What was that? You went back...?

- Nononono. It was a vision, argh I hate those, and such a long one too - I held my eyes closed and tried to make the headache go away.

- A vision?

- Yes.

- As in... Clairvoyance?

- Basically.

- How long...

- Since forever, dunno. I told you I was a weird bitch - after a few seconds of awkwardness, Akise stiffled a laugh and I frowned.

- Actually you never told me that.

- I didn't? Well, I'm telling you now - finally arriving at home, he fumbled with the keys, and once inside senpai dropped me at the couch and slumped down next to me - Sorry, having to carry a bag of potatoes through all that course.

- Never mind that, tell me more about those visions.

((Well, you heard the woman, she's a crazy bitch. Heh let's say Bonnie has some really psychic talents, and that might influence her disorder, which makes you wonder if it's a disorder at all? Fufufufu. Her sixth sense is quite advantaged, that's basically it. And REVIEW PLEASE IF YOU WANT OK))


	3. Chapter 3

((Warning! In this chapter, and probably the ones to come, there will be spoilers. Some big, some from the beginning of the anime/manga. And the cases he talks about won't make much sense if you haven't watched the anime until the 8th episode. Or read the manga until chapter 14 - Automatically Follow. Enjoy!))

It had been a semester now, and by that time me, Akise and my onii-san agreed that I should take classes at home, after all it was too dangerous for me and other people if I were to have another incident of those in the school. I tried remembering about the time before I met my angel that wasn't an angel of how I went to school without freaking out like that. I just didn't, coincidentally all of my breakdowns were at home or outside, once at a slumber party and I was never invited again. A shame, really.

But I learned Akise was just as unpopular and friendless as I was, which was completely unbelievable, I even told him to look himself in the mirror. He just laughed and said others didn't approach him much, and he was always busy with cases anyway. Not only that, but he actually had contacts in the police, and it was so thrilling. Senpai insisted though that Mao and Hinata were nice to him, and I believed it, but I never saw them again, he told me not to worry about it and I didn't. I just wanted to be friends with his friends, too bad apparently it was asking too much for more than one person in the world to understand my issue and still like me.

After so much time together, I started noticing when he went out to solve cases and be a hero behind the curtains, and he would tell me all about it later, it was so exciting. And after so much time together, Akise-senpai was still a mystery. There was even this black journal of his that I caught a glimpse of him writing on it once or twice, but he would hide it in my presence and say it was just an ordinary journal, I teased him about having a diary and then dropped the subject. We weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, it was more of a sick sister and brother that goes visit her religiously kind of thing.

There were more episodes of the Death Realm, and I even tried drawing a map or faces from there for senpai, but I ended up trembling and staining it all with tears. We never drew again. Little by little I noticed Akise Aru wasn't going away, and he had no reason to stay, and I couldn't help but feel my heart skip beats everytime we touched by accident, or when I caught him staring at me, probably thinking of something else though. I loved him, I was sure. And I was also sure he liked me in some way, to stay with me through that all... I even hurt him a few times, often he would appear as that mud creature, but sometimes he was between the shadows, and sometimes... Only sometimes... I could see his face clearly through the Realm, as if he was there with me.

I told him how my visions were unstable and really random and a total mess, and I never got to actually detail any of them to him, though the girl with the pink hair kept appearing quite often after I met him. And when he asked if any of them came true, I simply said I saw my parents dying before the robbery in which they were killed, and then told him I saw a midget indian girl from another realm with stylish clothes flying and bouncing on top of a ball. So yeah, not exactly trustworthy.

Not forgetting that the only way I'd come back to reality after an episode was because of senpai, a few times I'd spend the whole night there until he saved me in the morning, and I'd be so terrified that I couldn't speak for the rest of the day and he would sleep at my place. No questions asked, since I couldn't reply to them anyway. My house had only one room with a bathroom and the living room with a little kitchen, and the couch had space for two people sitting, it crushed my heart to make him sleep there, but he wouldn't take the contrary ever.

So this time I asked if he would like to sleep on my bed with me, it wasn't that small... Akise hesitated, but didn't question much until agreeing. We prepared to sleep and then lied face to face, awkwardly nearly falling off bed afraid of touching each other and making it weird for the other, my heart was beating like a hammer.

- ...Akise-senpai?

- Yes, Bonnie? - he didn't use any honorifics with me anymore, it made me feel warm inside, he would use them even with his parents, but not with me. Guess because he got used to shouting at me until I got back from the other dimension.

- Have you ever... Nah, forget it - I hid my face with my pillow, he chuckled.

- Have I ever...?

- Are you trying to embarrass me, you douche senpai? - I threw the pillow at him and he smirked at my crimson face, then handed it back always so polite.

- If I try to guess what, you're gonna be even more embarrassed - I bit my lower lip, he had a point.

- ...Have you ever kissed a girl? - after a few moments of silence I decided that was too narrow-minded - O-or a boy?

- On the lips you mean, right?

- No, on the buttcheek, of course! - I poked his forehead and he chuckled once more.

- I have not.

- I see.

- Have you?

- Me? No. I mean... - he lifted his eyebrows - What? Even people that are not as handsome as you can get kissed, you know - senpai pouted.

- Who was it?

- A boy from... 7 years back. It was during a spin the bottle game at someone's house from a school I had just moved in to, so they didn't think I was a weirdo. And the guy was blond and it landed on me and... - at first Akise was grinning, but he sensed the mood changing and frowned - I had a breakdown the moment he kissed me, basically. I was so nervous. And I... Broke a lot of things and... Was thrown out on the streets by some parents, where I wandered until... Some cops found me and struggled to get me back, I eventually hit my head against the ground and passed out. I woke up okay, at least... I never wanted to kiss someone ever again - I sighed and he was very serious, maybe I shouldn't have told him that - Ah, sorry...

- Don't be. So you're saying you will never kiss someone again? Because of the Death Realm? - I shrugged.

- Best not to risk it and... It's not even that big of a deal, if even senpai hasn't kissed anyone... - an awkward silence followed where I looked him in the eyes, Akise was looking back but thinking of something else, I could already tell. I was going to close my eyes and call it a night when there was some shuffling and I watched him crawl closer to me, I felt my face grow hot as one arm of his snaked around my back and the other tilted my chin upwards.

- I'm going to kiss you - Akise-senpai announced, and I gasped, what why? Pity? He knew I hated pity... My thoughts didn't go any further because the next moment his lips were being held against mine, and his were chilly on the surface, but soon they were passing warmth to mine. It was a chaste kiss, and his head backed away after about a minute. Then senpai kissed me again. And one more time, always with our mouths closed, well mine slightly opened in shock, he would tilt his head from one side to the other and press our lips lovingly. I closed my eyes and was starting to enjoy the feeling, holding his neck close to me with my hands, and then I felt something slippery and notably warmer slide between my lips. I gasped and Akise-senpai used the opportunity to slide his tongue inside, looking for mine, and he tasted like... A mochi. Then he lapped at the roof of my mouth and I moaned quickly, after a while making out ACTUALLY MAKING OUT WITH SENPAI his tongue backed away and so did his lips, and my swollen lips felt cold and lonely.

- Wh-wh-why? WHY? - I jolted upright on one elbow, angry and blushing madly - Fuck, Akise! I could have gone to the Death Realm and beaten the shit out of you! I just told you that! You little bastard! - his only response for a few moments was stiffled laughs and I wanted to smack him on the head, and so I did.

- But you didn't! But you didn't, Bonnie, now did you? - he asked seductively, and for a moment I was thinking that yeah I didn't go there, and then I noticed his malicious stare and smacked him again, Akise-senpai-asshole was having the time of his life mocking me now.

- I hate you - I turned around on the bed and crossed my arms, kind of wishing I had gone mental and hit him so hard that senpai would be flinching everytime I flicked his nose. He laughed again and hugged me from behind.

- I was just proving a point. You didn't freak out, because you feel safe around me. Because I can indeed help you through this. Because I made the right decision six months ago - I shivered excitedly, oh how I loved him, could I say that now? I mean, we kissed and all... I turned back around on his arms and hugged him back. After thinking for just a while, I think he knew. He knew, Akise-senpai was that smart, no need to say that the water is wet, right? I buried my face on his chest and slept a dream of fairy tales.

* * *

That day, Akise-senpai didn't show up the whole day. My private teacher had already been and gone, and I was sitting next to the door like a dog waiting for its owner. It was the first time in seven months he didn't show up until night time, while the thought of him abandoning me was always one step too close and even triggered some visits to the Death Realm, I tried inventing good excuses, like a very polemical criminal case. It did nothing, there I was again, running my feet off.

It was impossible to explain rationally how after 14 years it was still scary, but it got to me every fucking time. This time I could only move sloooowly like in slow-motion, and the things after me were crawling zombies. Akise-senpai prohibited me from watching horror flicks anymore because they would influence my subconscious a lot, but I couldn't help myself. Of course I always regretted and apologized crying my eyes out. This time was going to be no different, I could sense it. And the worst of all, in the middle I started having visions of Akise dying, I yelled at them to leave senpai out of this, but they kept coming, the visions.

He was slashed on the neck, and then decapitated right in front of me, and from the corner of my eyes I saw pink hair again. She... And I was holding his severed head. I screamed as a zombie grabbed my right leg and was chewing on it, it hurt like hell and I kicked it away. I was now limping and thinking I was going to lose this leg and the horde of zombies kept coming closer, I fell to the floor for my great despair, never have I stumbled before like a stupid girl in some shitty trash film.

And they got to me, they stuck fingers inside the cavities the rotten teeth had carved on my leg and pulled it, I could feel every nerve being snapped and I was trembling hard, even bit my tongue a few times. After 18 pulls and counting, my leg was hanging only by the skin, and I was unsure if I could run any longer. Or even stand up for that matter, I was nearly having a seizure as the limb was finally taken from me fully. I was crying out in pain and horror as I tried to crawl away from the hungry hands and mouths, help Akise-senpai, where are you... Help... One of them threw himself on top of me, I clenched my teeth, this was going to be the end. I was finally dying in this Realm, I was going to become one of them and go torture some other poor soul maybe far away, maybe too close...

Akise could be next, my vision, he was going to be killed... I screamed and grabbed a rock I had been meaning to reach, jumped around and landed on my back and smashed the head of the son of a bitch trying to bite my neck off. It got confused, so I kept bashing at it, blood spurting on my face, inside my nose and eyes and, whenever I panted, mouth. I didn't stop, I kept bashing, but they were soon accumulating and I couldn't even see the dreadful dark red light of the sky anymore. It was like one of those blackhole clouds had swallowed me, and next thing I knew, my lips were being smashed with something soft.

My brain froze, not being able to process how, after all this pain, I could be feeling his lips again. My hands threw themselves out to grab senpai's shirt and hold him close to me, and soon we were kissing on the carpet of my little home, I got on top of him god knows how. I blinked a few times, for a second I'd see a ray of the crimson sunshine bestowed upon that land, and the next second it was Akise's eyes gazing at me softly, encouragingly and eagerly. It took a whole minute that felt like a whole hour, and when I started crying into the kiss he stopped, and held me close while breathing heavily. I was raising and descending along with his chest, and it never felt so wonderful to be held by your saviour.

- Akise-senpai... You took so long... They ripped my leg off, and I thought I was gonna... - he shushed me and tried to calm his own breath, caressing my back.

- It's gone. I'm here. I'm sorry, it was an awfully long day, I feared so badly I'd come back to this... - as we relaxed, I rolled off him and hit my back on the floor, real pain was a drastic change from psychological ones.

- Are you okay? - I whispered and turned my head to him, he was cupping the top of his head.

- It's alright, it was only a... - I watched as he touched around him for the weapon I probably used - This - it was an umbrella, I sighed in relief, I had gotten rid of that paperweight, but who the fuck knows. After a few minutes, I was the one to sit up and offer him a hand, he smiled gently and got us up.

- So... Tell me about your day - I was wiping my eyes with my blouse and senpai got an excited glint in his eyes.

- Four tragedies - Akise lifts four fingers, and then lifts one finger with the other hand - One subject in common.

- Wow... What is that? And is the one with that cult one of these tragedies? Ah - I stopped him before he could answer and pulled him by the arm towards the kitchen - I made dinner, I thought you'd probably not pass by your house before here - Akise-senpai clung to my shoulder and looked at me with pure awe.

- Life saver - I giggled, it was the other way around, but I doubted he would be that sarcastic - Anyway, remember this name: Amano. You're going to be hearing it a lot. And yes, the Sacred Eye cult massacre is included - we got to the kitchen and sat by the small table, and senpai approved of my ramen with his eyes as he started eating it, even starving he managed to eat it more civilly than me. And it was fucking noodles, he wasn't human.

- Amano? Did he kill them all? - I frowned, Akise stopped to think about it and shrugged.

- Probably, they were committing a crime, remember? Though my informant leaked, after a bit of talking and I trust him, that there is an accomplice. A female one, at that. This is all getting so interesting. The first was the serial killing in Sakurami Street, rings any bells?

- Yeah, it was a man, a teacher...

- Exactly, and he disappeared. Into thin air. Then, the Sakurami Middle School bombing - he lifted one elegant eyebrow with a smirk - The same school where said teacher worked, and the terrorist is in contact with someone from the police force.

- That's awesome - I watched him talking about the cases, they were very interesting indeed, but the way Akise-senpai got so excited was much more endearing.

- Then we have the cult, and now... Mrs. Amano is injured inside her house by a hammer to the head, and the kid she recently adopted, Houjou Reisuke, disappears mysteriously. Can you guess who Reisuke's parents were?

- I don't think so.

- Members of the Sacred Eye cult. And yes, they died in there, suicide after a raid by the cops. It happens that Mrs. Amano is divorced, and her ex-husband is out of town, but they have a son. And I've got my eyes on him, he studied in that school and I was informed he was seen around the cult by the time of the incident.

- You have the most amazing life - I giggled, but then frowned and pointed at his food - Now stop showing off and eat it.

²((Well, what can I say, BlushingNeko's review was very inspiring :3 here it is, the chapter where Bonnie gets to have fun with her senpai, but I don't think there will be any more of this, unless it's used for her to leave her "hallucinations". Hope you liked it!

³ Let's watch bonnyblew update the chapter a thousand times because she's stupid and keeps forgetting about warnings *sighs* well things will start to get more Mirai Nikki like from here on. I'll have a spoiler warning up there, what with Akise's death and the first 7 episodes/13 chapters.  
Don't forget to share your thoughts with a review PLEASE! Have a pleasant one until we talk again!))


	4. Chapter 4

I rested panting by a black scary tree that looked like it could start moving any minute, but I just wasn't as afraid as usual because... Well, because nothing was chasing me down. It was super odd and I knew the Death Realm was just planning something terrifying for me, I could feel its plotting behind my back and it made me paranoid and jumpy, which was just as a horrible feeling as of having something after you. Then all of a sudden: dogs.

Robot dogs...? No, they had something mechanical attached to their faces, that was all. They were clicking and clacking and barking and growling, at me? My eyes were wide as I prepared to start running, I loved dogs and animals in general, was this fucking realm using them against me now? As my feet started moving, I watched as the dogs ran right past me, no, through me. Ah, a vision... Wait, my visions never had this godforsaken land as its background, but still there they were, a pack of dogs running over the cracks on the dusty eroded ground and stepping on a skull every ten seconds, making said doggie be left behind to get rid of it. They were after a bunch of... Other people? I ran after them, maybe I could help... But if it was a vision, it was futile, I mean they did go through me as if I was a ghost, they felt so much like illusions unlike the monsters that would appear around here.

It took me double my speed and strength to catch up with the animals, I was tired and sweating, but my eyes definitely caught a glimpse of pink hair. As if my body was completely overtaken by my curiosity, I was running stupidly fast, nearly passing the menacing dogs. And now I could tell the hair color of everyone running, Mao-san! Two brunettes, and... No! Nonononononono, Akise-senpai, what are you doing there? NO! I screamed his name, but I was already expecting them not to hear me. My visions finally decided to act normally as the dogs and other kids disappeared along with the one I loved, but in a split of a second I could see the pink-haired girl back and huge pink eyes to match, full of unmatched rage, on top of Akise with a cheap dagger and they were inside a place with glass windows everywhere.

Stop!

Another flash then an apocalyptic world, and she was slashing him in the neck. I've seen this before, for some reason I desperately eyed a destroyed cellphone on the floor, I shouted another voice cracking, useless stop. I will do anything, don't kill him, kill me instead! I offered and could hear mocking laughs directed at me, but they weren't the usual creepy scary laughs, they sounded like a man and a little girl. For some reason my despair was quite funny to them, and I gritted my teeth watching now senpai being decapited again...

Stop...

Fury started blooming in my heart, that bitch, she killed him. She was going to kill him! Over my dead body, I threatened her at the top of my lungs, I was going to take the life out of her before she got to do what she wanted. Bitch! Whore! Heartless jerk! How could you kill an angel?! It was all over before I could process, I fell to my knees on the ground of my Death Realm. There weren't tears to shed, I was too nervous to cry, I had to act. I had to protect Akise-senpai, just like he did to me so many times. I rose clumsily, I had to find him and tell him about what I saw in my visions of him, so my normal mind had to come back. Right now. Come back, real world! FUCKING COME BACK! NOW!

I started slamming my head on that creepy tree, it did nothing, just probably a guarantee of a headache later. My shivering hands grabbed a heavy rock and I kneeled down, pressing my head against the tree, closing my eyes shut with all my strength and AAAH! It took three blows for me to feel blood running along the side of my head, I blinked several times. My living room. Oh gracious lord, thank you, thank you thank you thank you. I threw away the object and, unlike before, my luck ran out and I had been hitting myself on the head with a jewelry box, and it wasn't exactly light. I reached for the numb spot and I hissed as it stang like a thousand needles, and there really was blood. No time to fret over it, I had to tell Akise-senpai of his cursed fate, this time it was harder to get to my feet and I staggered like an insect about to die.

Where could he be right now? I searched for a clock, it was still early morning, he could be at school since it was a school day. No, there was that very important case he told me about just a week ago.

* * *

"- Right now, I should probably tell you about my investigation, since it's getting dangerous and I'll need someone to have this information in case something happens to me - he muttered looking me in the eyes with a serious expression, I gasped.

- Dangerous? No, Akise-senpai, stop it then! Don't you dare risking your life out there! - the albino angel simply smiled softly.

- You knew since the beginning things could get dangerous, I told you. But that's what makes this important and I get to actually help people. Please, Bonnie, promise me you'll hold the information to your heart, you're the only one I can trust this with - he held my hand tenderly, knowing just how much power the bastard had over me. I felt my cheeks grow warm and nodded, extremely worried. What was I to do if something happened to him?

- Well, you have your mind wrapped around it already, out with it.

- Karyuudo Tsukishima is the ultimate dog lover, so much he chose raising and living with them instead of staying with his family, he owns a kennel not far from here. I don't know if you've been watching the news, but there is a chain of brutal murders involving bites and scratches that were officially attributed to several aggressive dogs. Do you see what I'm hinting at here? - my eyes widened and I nodded once again.

- You think he's commanding them somehow?

- I don't think, I know. Call it a very matter-of-fact intuition. And also... He's the father of Hinata-chan. Do you remember her? - I gasped.

- Yeah... Does she have anything to do with...?

- I don't know, I'm hoping not, but you never know. It's clear he abandoned his only daughter and wife at some moment in the past, so the likes are low.

- I see... Is that it? - Akise frowned apprehensive.

- This is very important and life threatening only by knowing it, Bonnie, it pains me to tell you, but I have no other choice. The man is very protective of his identity and could make us his next victims quite easily. Not even the police are on his track, as far as I know.

- Why don't you expose him?

- I have no real, official, legal proof. I bet even if they raided his place, they wouldn't find anything, as I said, he's very careful - Akise-senpai looked distressed as he held his face, I swallowed hard and grabbed his hand that was holding my other one, his pale one between mine both. His reddish gaze darted over mine and I felt my heart fluster.

- I'll keep it safe and won't forget, don't worry. I have your back - with that he showed me one of his brightest smiles and I felt myself melt."

* * *

Dogs... This was definitely it, he should be all over it to care about going to school. Senpai had told me a few days ago he had been spotted and not only that, but Hinata-san was in her father's place. I didn't trust her anymore, although I really wanted to, Akise seemed just as unnerved. He said her father could be using her, so I was not to hold any grudge against her. He had been spotted... Akise-senpai was going to be killed if I didn't do something, he said not to worry about that, but how could I not? Apparently that guy wouldn't kill him because he wasn't sure of his safety anymore, even so...

My visions didn't come true so far, besides my parents' one, but I wasn't going to risk it. I had to at least make sure he was okay, like when you wake up from a nightmare where someone beloved died and you want to know they are fine. So then I decided and grabbed my phone, quick-dialing Akise's number.

- Hello - his calm voice was a relief, I sighed.

- Are you okay?

- Yes, are you? I told you not to call me unless it was something terribly important, you know I don't want people to be able to connect me to you - he was whispering now in a disapproving tone, I didn't feel guilty at all, I had to tell him.

- Akise-senpai, there's something I've been hiding from you - silence.

- ...Well?

- About my visions. I usually pay no mind to them, but after today's one... I have to tell you. That dog owner, he's probably gonna send his dogs after you, today.

- You saw that?

- Yes.

- Can you at least tell in which occasion? A place?

- Not really, it all happened in the Death Realm...

- You went there? - his voice was frustrated, it had been a while.

- You know that isn't going to just go away like that, right? Nevermind that, there's another thing, the one I've been hiding. Beware of a girl with pink hair - more silence - I thought it was nothing, but ever since I met you, I've been seeing this pink-haired girl killing you. I know it sounds far-fetched...

- It doesn't - I froze - I saw her today, actually I've been seeing her as well, just not in visions. Remember that female accomplice of Amano Yukiteru's? She has bright pink hair. Her name is Gasai Yuno.

- No way... Akise-senpai, she's bad news, don't approach her! Stay away, please!

- Hm now we know who killed those people then, I had a... Fleeting meeting with Yukiteru-kun today, he didn't look like he could hurt a fly - his voice suddenly sounded weird, almost craving, I heard him clicking his tongue. I could practically imagine him staring off into the distance lost in his thoughts.

- ...So he was cute, hm? - Akise chuckled nervously.

- I can't say that thought didn't cross my mind - I gulped blushing slightly, jealousy was a bitch.

- S-so... Did she see you?

- I don't think so, I was very careful.

- Great. Just... Stay that way, careful. And... If anything happens, call me - he sighed.

- I can't do that.

- Promise me you'll call, please - my voice was breaking into sobs, I had to be of some use to him, I had to help him...

- I would only be putting you into more danger. Stay where you are and don't try to do something stupid. I wish I could be there, I don't want you alone tripping into that awful place... Wait, you were there this morning, how did you leave? - I wiped my watery eyes.

- ...It doesn't matter. If for some reason I think you're not going to make it, I'm coming after you. So fucking watch out - I felt he was going to protest, so I hung up on him.

No way I was just letting that bitch kill him, if I was scared, now I was pissed off. And those girly giggles and deep manly chuckles were still echoing in my mind, a shiver ran down my spine and I bowled my fists. Laugh all you want, Akise-senpai is gonna live.

((Getting more plot-wise! Yessss, this is getting even more fun to write, hope it's fun to read. Thank you BloodPokemon101 for the review! I'm only updating this because of it, and thanks for the favorite too! ShoKai-RuleZ-All-Sweets thank you for the follow and favorite! Now on with it~ ))


	5. Chapter 5

For one whole hour I decided following suit the plan and fooling myself that I would have some kind of warning or signal from the heavens whether senpai was about to die or not. One hour, thousands of lives were ended in that meantime, was I always that stupid? Then I stood up from my couch and went out through the door, I didn't know where he was, but if there was one thing I was sure of was where Hinata-san would be. And that was a hell of a starter, if her dad's dogs were going to be dilacerating anyone any time of the day, all I had to do was stay around. My angel would have to reveal himself eventually too, and I'd pay him back for all these months being my guardian.

It took me a few long minutes to get to Umesato school, I didn't know exactly how long but I could calculate from when I left the house, I couldn't bring myself to carry a wristwatch anymore. Not after the Realm decided to transform it into a handcuff and I got the skin of half of my face and body ripped off with nails and teeth and blades. It wasn't a pleasant experience, not when you could feel it like it was the real deal. I couldn't enter the local drugstore anymore... My screams traumatized half of the staff. And let's be honest, a cellphone was a very powerful weapon, once I got a guard in the hospital. I always walked out of my door ready for the Death Realm to jump at my face any moment, the world out there was cruel and I was far too sensitive.

Luckily I got there just half an hour before class was over, so I just had to wait patiently by the entrance. What was I supposed to do again? Oh yeah, blend in and stalk Hinata-san. Well, being in this spot would get me revealed right away, I quickly moved and looked around for somewhere not conspicuous to hide. Was a bush conspicuous? Quite. Was... A car conspicuous? I'm not that short. I looked around growing ridiculously nervous, it was way on the open for me to hide anywhere. I stared at a trash can, desperate measures for desperate times? Someone would spot me, not the time to think silly, Bonnie.

Thirty minutes could go by so unfairly fast, I started asking myself: What would detective Akise Aru do? Nowhere to hide, no way of not being spotted... Nah, he would simply stay away by their blind spot expertly and spy like a professional. He could be doing this right now. I sighed and pressed my back against the wall right next to the entrance gates, soon there would be crowds of students, little to no time a blur of pink passed by my sight and I could swear it was another vision, but the vision stopped and turned towards the building, probably waiting for... Amano Yukiteru. Wh-what? What was Gasai Yuno doing in my old school? Her features were clearer and she was pretty and all, but...

She was the fucking devil. I just knew it, if not for the visions, she had this maniac look in her eyes. I'd be helping a whole lot of people if I just took her out at this moment, though I could also make Akise-senpai mad, but he would understand it... Wouldn't he? All experience I had was from the Death Realm, I knew exactly what to do to her, had been whispered into my ear so many ways to kill so many times. I ignored my conscience and approached her, slow enough to not grasp her attention, and also trying to keep the pace of the students brushing past us so she wouldn't notice my intentions either. This was it, do it or lose it. Just as I was behind her, ready to block her breathing pipes with my arms around her neck in a hook, she was waving at a group coming our way and I was spotted.

Time to retreat, retreat now, NOW.

But unfortunately I froze in place the minute I got a look at the crying boy in my visions, same hair, same clothes, same stupid hat, same eyes. And that moment I stopped to analyze, was too late.

- Ah! Isn't that Byuka-chan? Akise-kun's girlfriend?! - Mao-san quickly pointed at me alarmed and I was screwed, then Hinata-san stared at me, and so did everybody else. Even that pink-haired bitch, she backed away from me with a serious expression as if she knew I had just tried to kill her.

- ...Wasn't she taking classes at home? What are you doing here, Byuka-chan? - Hinata-san asked without tearing her gaze away from me, don't tell me I just busted Akise-senpai's plan...

- Er... I...

- Wait! She has a boyfriend? - a male brunette that was along with the group whispered to Mao-san loud enough for everyone to hear, he seemed disappointed, and then when his ordinary eyes met mine, he blushed and grinned awkwardly.

- It looks like she has a fan! Akise-kun better watch his back - Hinata-san finally cracked a smirk and joked, glaring teasingly at me. I took the lead to stay quiet, and the crying boy was looking at me curiously, and when he noticed I looked back, he smiled a genuine one. His mind begged for friends.

- H-hi! I'm Amano Yukiteru - he waved, ah so this was him. And that's why Gasai Yuno was next to him as if ready to attack anyone that approached. I smiled at him, he seemed a very nice boy, good aura.

- Hi Amano-kun, I'm Bonnie Byuka. You can call me whatever you feel like. I just came here to grab some notes I need for my home studying, I'll be on my way now...

- H-hey, why don't you stay? I'm Kousaka Ouji by the way - that other brunette spoke up with a lame pose, I eyed him softly. Another good aura, even if he tried to hide it.

- I really can't, sorry. Nice to meet you all! - I was turning around, let me go please.

- Wait, Byuka-chan, where are the notes? - I heard Mao-san ask calmly and innocently, fuck. I forgot to even bring a bag... I really had nothing in hands. I turned to them faking a shy smile.

- I forgot it, I got kind of embarrassed when you all suddenly greeted me... Thank you for reminding me, Mao-san - they all seemed to believe it, but Hinata had her eyes on me.

- We can wait for you to fetch them, then we'll go to a crime scene to see some real cool stuff, you should join us! - I could read in her eyes, she wanted to kill both me and Akise. I was a confidant that knew too much, she wasn't letting me go away. I had to think of something fast, or else senpai's plan would really go down the drain.

- Ah by the way, this is Gasai Yuno, you seemed very close to her when we were aproaching, do you know each other? - Amano Yukiteru questioned confused but in a bright mood, looking at the pinkette. She smiled at him, and turned her head to me with the same smile, but hate and mistrust in her eyes burning like fire. I didn't as much as cringe, I just frowned innocently.

- Really now... I didn't notice it, well, nice to meet you too, Yuno-san - I replied serenely, waving at her friendly.

- ...Yes - god her voice was annoying, I then turned back to Hinata and Mao.

- I would love to join you, but I really have to study, I haven't been doing much else - I looked nerdy enough - But... You should really call that, hm, what's the name... Amise-san? I haven't seen him in probably half a year, but he seemed to like these crime scenes, right? I'm very weak when it comes to blood anyway - I half-smiled and Hinata seemed genuinely surprised, good.

- ...Oh... I'm sorry then. You really don't remember Akise? - her eyes narrowed for a moment of disbelief.

- Yes! That was his name, and I remember him, I just... - I shrugged apologetically - I lost a lot of school friends since I started studying at home. Again, it was really nice to see you two again and meet new faces, but I'll be going now. Bye! - I waved grinning and turned away, maintaining my pose and face until I was inside the building, the door closed. I hit my back against the wall next to the entrance hall, my face dropping and eyes closing, I took a shaky long sigh. It. Was. So. Close. That save. I was sure I was saved, they didn't suspect a thing in the end, but that Gasai... I could've killed her. Next time nothing would stop me, I wouldn't mind going to jail, Akise-senpai would get to live.

I sniffed and a metallic scent covered my nostrils, I scoffed immediately, and as I looked down I had a knife in hands. Just what I needed, but when my eyes looked up, there she was. No, there they were. She was everywhere, a bunch of homicidal pink eyes looking at me and licking their blades and making their tongues bleed severely, but they didn't care as they cackled maniacally. The crimson skies were filled with lightenings here and there, a storm was coming, hm? That's old. I couldn't face them all, so I did exactly what the Realm wanted me to do always, run the fuck off. Shit, how could I wake up? How could I save Akise? They were fast, I noticed as I glanced behind, I wouldn't have the time to try and knock myself awake. In the worst possible moment, I heard those laughs again, the ones belonging to a young girl and a man with a deep voice. I growled for them to shut up and kept running, there was nowhere to hide in miles anywhere I looked.

_"Do you really want to save him?"_

I got into a seizure as the deep voice stroke me, and then I fell to the ground. It wasn't the earthy, cracked ground though, it was a plain surface, it still hurt but maybe less than a bunch of sharp edges cutting through my skin. I was laying there, my right cheek pressed to that cold floor, and I noticed everything had this weird lavender colored light reflected. I didn't have the time to admire the patterns on the floor though, out of the blue stupidly huge fingers grabbed me as if I was nothing and I suddenly was in the air, all my limbs closed in a tight grip of unhumanly pale fingers. I hissed and trashed around, uselessly as expected. That was when I heard the deep manly chuckle again, my eyes flung open and I stared at a... Divine sort of entity. It was wearing a white crusted mask, and it was eyeing me with an amused aura.

_"You're but a mere human, maybe a gifted one, being able to leap through Realms as you please. But not my deed. Who is trying to get in between my crucial competition?"_ his grip got alarmingly tighter, and I gasped.

- I don't know what the hell you're talking about, bro, but please ease your grip there or I won't be able to answer anyway - I said with my voice hoarse from my lungs being compressed, the grip loosened and I took a deep breath.

_"Don't try to fool me, I can see anything. You're trying to save Akise Aru, aren't you?"_ the god seemed pleased and laughed yet again, I made a face at him.

- What's so funny about this?

_"You've seen him dying. You can see the future, but I didn't bestow on you your powers."_

- Where are you going at with this? It's getting boring - I sighed, and the god approached its masked face.

_"Do you even know what he is?"_ I crunched up my face, I didn't care if my beloved Aru ended up really being an angel, or a demon, or worse.

- He's Akise-senpai, a kind young man that vows to become a detective... - he laughed more and more, my face grew red, but I persisted - And also the one who saved my life millions of times! - that surprisingly made him stop and open his eyes, his look wasn't mocking anymore, and also not quite angry, just... Very curious.

_"...He saved you?"_

- Are you deaf now? - the god scowled slightly, and I could hear that previous young girl giggling.

_"Shut up!"_ the giggling stopped at the shout that made everything tremble, then he turned back to me, I swallowed hard "_Did he save you at his own will?"_

- ... - would that get him into more trouble? It was hard reading impressions in this place.

_"If you're not going to answer it, at least have this in mind: I'm watching you and that observer. If you as much as ruin the game for me, that Death Realm of yours will be the least of your concerns. Also if you're not careful with your actions, you can end up quickening the death sentence of your beloved unhuman"_ those were the last words I heard before I woke up, lying in the middle of the hall, it was deserted because classes were over. I took a deep breath, it felt good to be home, only now I noticed how heavy my head was in that realm. What was that realm though? And why did that god wake me up? And most importantly... What game had Akise-senpai gotten himself into?

* * *

((More original plot! Yay, did I say I love writing these? I took a while to update nghn sorry BloodPokemon101, I know you seemed to like this. Am I the only one who likes Ouji? In the extra episode Tsubaki was very mean to him, poor guy hahah guess he isn't Akise, but I liked his character quite a lot. Well, that being said, if you have any questions I'll gladly answer, as I THINK I previously mentioned I hadn't thought of posting this story, but was encouraged to. The next chapter also hasn't been finished yet, so may take a while longer, but if the feed back is good who knows *ohstopbraggingforreviews* see ya! Have great times until I can wish that again!))


End file.
